


[翻译]万象有始

by syyyybil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syyyybil/pseuds/syyyybil
Summary: 尼禄曾希望有一天能再见到但丁，但没想过会是这样。





	[翻译]万象有始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Time, All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836544) by [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator). 



尼禄刚刚坐下准备吃晚饭时传来一阵敲门声。当他走进门厅去应门时，他的右手手掌开始发麻，鬼手突然发出明亮的蓝白色光芒，使他低头看了一眼。太亮了，他几乎不能直视它。

这是一种他已经有……一段时间没有看到的反应，但他立刻就为此紧张起来。“来了。”敲门声再次响起时他喊道，无声地从桌子上拿起了左轮手枪。打开门的同时他一气呵成地把枪对准开口扳上扳机。

片刻后，他发现自己正低头看着两把半自动步枪的枪管，它们对准了他作为应答。“噢哦，”来访者说，“有人很高兴见到我嘛！”

尼禄放下了他的武器，有点惊愕。“但丁。”他说。

他看起来……和尼禄记忆里的完全一模一样，从他背上的剑一直到他脸上斜视着尼禄的微笑。“最近怎么样？”但丁问，一边转动他的枪，把它们收进他的风衣里。

“我……还好……”尼禄大脑里的某些东西重新启动了。他问：“你在这里干什么？”

男人大笑，确确实实在大笑。“我在这里干什么？”他重复。“好吧，现在我正站在你家门口，很疑惑这里为什么没有擦鞋垫。不过这或许是故意的吧。”他停顿了一下。“我应该离开吗？”

“不，不。”尼禄说。那可算不上什么友善的表现，对吧？他之前只是太惊讶了。“不，请进吧，请进。”

他移到一边，用手里的左轮手枪做了一个“你先请”的手势。但丁踱步走进。“嗯，”尼禄说，“抱歉这么乱，我……真的没想到会有人来。”

“不，”但丁说，“抱歉我这样突然来打扰你。按理说我该先打个电话的，但是我不知道你的号码。”

尼禄把枪放回桌上，难为情地开始收拾过去几周里一直堆在客厅里的没洗的盘子。但丁丝毫没有表现出他注意到或者在意的样子；他只是解开背上的剑，一屁股坐在沙发上，然后把一只脚踢上咖啡桌，就好像他在自己家一样。“你女朋友在哪？”他问，“她不在这，我猜。我还以为你俩现在已经结婚了呢。”

“没有。”尼禄说。尽管他尽了最大努力去平息这种事情，这个问题还是让他感到一阵剧痛。他把一叠盘子搬进了厨房。“我们没结婚。我不知道她在哪，可能在家里。”然后，与其说是为了转移话题，不如说是因为这是真的，他补充道：“嘿，我刚刚正要吃晚饭。你饿了吗？”

“海是湿的吗？我是让这座岛蓬荜生辉的有史以来最棒的人吗？”

自以为是的混蛋。尼禄说：“那么回答就是不了。”

“小孩，你根本没法理解我现在有多饿。我从前天的这个时候就在路上了。”

幸运的是尼禄做杂烩汤时是打算明天能吃剩的，所以还有足够的食物给第二个人；如果但丁提前或延后一天出现，可能就很难在短时间内喂饱他了。但丁跟着尼禄进了厨房，尼禄把自己那只没动过的碗推给恶魔猎人，给自己又盛了一碗。“那么，认真的，怎么了？为什么来这里？”

他期待听到这样的话：我只是想看看你过得怎么样。当然他听到的不是这个。“我在出差。”但丁说，“但是没人愿意让我开一个房间。我希望我可以睡在你的沙发上，这样我就不用去睡人行道了。”

没人愿意让他开一个房间？“什么意思？”

但丁就像所有饿疯的人那样狼吞虎咽了好一些杂烩汤，然后说：“我的意思是我检查了这座岛上所有的旅馆，而他们都把我拒之门外。为了一些有关我射了他们的教皇陛下的脸的事。”他大笑。“我唯一后悔的事就是没射他两次，不过显然这让我在这儿不受欢迎。”

“噢，对啊。”那好像是很久以前的事了，感觉就像另一个人的人生。“我告诉了大家事情的真相，但大多数人不相信。这里的很多人仍然认为教皇是个好人，认为救世主是在，嗯，拯救这个小镇。”尼禄通常不喜欢为此争论，尤其是替罪羊是但丁：他住在离这里那么远的地方，而且很可能永远不会再来。但是现在他来了，尼禄感到有些内疚，因为他没有早点澄清事实，导致这个男人不能像普通人一样住在旅馆里。

但是但丁看起来并不对此耿耿于怀。他在吞食的间隙里说：“我尽量不给你惹麻烦。”

“没关系，不麻烦。我只是……”尼禄搜寻着词句，但只能想到那些最为无力的。“我只是没想到还会再见到你。”

但丁从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。“要不是有这份工作，我早就来看你了。我最近一直在想你，想知道你过得是不是不错。”

这正是尼禄想要听到的，以至于他不确定他相信这是真的；尽管如此，他想去相信。这句话在他冰冷空旷的内心点燃了一星温暖的余火。“我还好。”他说，坐下来喝第二只碗里的杂烩汤。

-

晚饭后，他们走进客厅，聊那些让但丁在近两年后再次来到弗杜那的东西：恶魔，当然，或者至少是关于它们的传闻。传闻中它们在岛屿的东部，活跃于渔村中或者渔村附近。弗杜那的绝大部分海鲜都是这个渔村提供的，包括那天晚上尼禄和但丁吃的杂烩汤里的鱼和螃蟹。那些故事是这样的：天黑后，恶魔从一个废弃的小教堂墓地里冒出来驱赶人类。目前为止还没有人员伤亡，但是居民们被吓坏了，恐慌的气氛在人群中弥漫。他们有充分的理由担心这些异世界的访客不怀好意。

“他们打电话给我的时候，我觉得很有意思。”但丁最后说，“我以为他们会雇佣当地的某个男孩呢。”

“我不做恶魔猎人了。”尼禄告诉他，说这话时他的眼睛没有看向年长的男人。他不确定他现在感到的是不是羞愧，或许是其他情绪，但是说这话时的感觉绝对是不好的。“我在码头有份工作，与恶魔无关。”他的右手拇指在其他手指上摩挲；他的手仍然明亮地发着光，刺痛着，为坐在沙发上的那个强大的恶魔向他发出警报。

短暂的静默，然后但丁说：“好吧，这又不是每个人都适合的。至少你过得还好吧？”

“是啊。”尼禄说，仍然不去看但丁的脸。“我挺好的。这是份好工作，薪水也不错。我猜你明天会去那个村子？”

“这就是我的打算。”但丁挪了挪身子，向后靠去，手肘在沙发背上展开，尽可能大地占据了空间。“去那里怎么走最好？”

“走海岸公路。我可以把车借给你，只要你答应不会毁了它。”为了预先阻止任何进一步探询他的近况的引诱，尼禄问：“你有什么新鲜事吗？”试图把话题转到但丁身上。

这招奏效了。但丁过着十足有趣的生活，并且毫不羞于谈论。两分钟之内尼禄就成功的让他转移了话题，滔滔不绝地谈论他家乡的那些人。他身边似乎围绕着许多女人，但她们给他带来了数不尽的痛苦；这听起来是在发牢骚，除了但丁能一边讲一边发笑。所以他讲这些小故事的态度比起说令他恼火的事情，不如说是在分享笑料。

尼禄一开始鼓励他多讲讲只是为了让他集中于谈论自己，不问这个年轻人更多问题，但只过了一小会儿尼禄的兴趣就不再是装出来的了。但丁描述的内容的确引人入胜，他演说的方式也深谙此道——语调随着叙述的内容改变，手变换着手势挥动；但更有什么在此之上：他描述的所有事情都是真的。他真的把这些朋友带到了家里，她们真的把他的生活搞得一团糟（他，斯巴达的儿子），他真的放过了她们，并觉得这些事很好笑而非感到愤怒。尼禄想，如果是他自己经历这些事：打牌或打台球时频频遭到殴打、食物被从手中直接抢走或是个人物品被以“打扫卫生”的名义重新摆放，他很可能会暴跳如雷。

但是但丁喜欢她们，对她们很宽容，认为她们人很好而非惹人讨厌。恶魔猎人的讲述，让尼禄也开始有点喜欢她们了。这听起来……真好，在某种意义上。有一些人，和他们在一起总是很舒服，可以像那样开玩笑——并且他们和你在一起时也同样很舒服……

这让尼禄产生了他一点也不喜欢的想法，于是他佯装打了一个大大的哈欠，打断了但丁的话。“抱歉。”他说，“几点了？我明天还要上班。”但丁并不感到冒犯。他为尼禄被他们的聊天拖住不能上床睡觉道歉。

他们定了明天的计划：但丁先把尼禄送到码头，再沿着海岸公路前行。尼禄表示不用麻烦来接他，他会搭同事的车回家。实际上这很可能不会发生，不过但丁不需要知道这一点。

他躺在床上时满脑都是对但丁的故事的想象。相比之下，他的生活多么痛苦而孤独。

但并不是这种感觉让他难以入睡，而是，出于某些原因，但丁正在门外的沙发上熟睡这一认知。斯巴达的儿子……有什么东西在尼禄的内心发痒，一些近来已经沉寂，却仍然熟悉得令人发狂的东西。他在黑暗中抬头仰望着天花板。教团原本的计划是要把但丁作为根本的燃料。但丁拥有力量。但丁就是力量。

尼禄的鬼手仍在发光，尽管比起和但丁在同一个房间时光要微弱一些，但仍然比平时明亮得多。尼禄用毯子盖住鬼手以使光芒暗淡下来，闭上了眼睛。

-

他把闹钟提前了半个小时，这样就可以在他洗完澡后留给但丁足够的时间在他们出发前做同样的事情。他分出他的一部分早餐招待客人，但是但丁拒绝了。“小孩，无意冒犯你的厨艺，”但丁说，“但我想我还是等出门的时候在镇上买点吃的吧。”

当尼禄开始包裹他的右手和手臂时，年长的猎人向他投去了一个古怪的眼神。但丁没说什么，但尼禄察觉到了这个眼神背后的问题，于是回答了它。“我大概不需要这么做，”他说，“所有人都知道。我只是觉得这样更舒服。”一只大大的手套套在了他的手掌和指头上，厚厚的皮革遮住了光；他用绷带缠住前臂，使光线变暗，然后把袖子拉下来盖住。他没有办法完全掩饰自己肘部的畸形，因此袖子弯曲成了一个奇怪的形状。

他们出发的时间比尼禄平时要早一点，但丁开的车；当他们驶向码头时，尼禄描述了如何去往海岸公路。“明天早上一定要回来，行吗？”下车时他说。

“没问题。”但丁说，然后咧嘴一笑，“我不会毁了这辆车的。我发誓。”

尼禄说那话本来只是一个蹩脚的玩笑，但以但丁发表这个承诺的说话方式来看，尼禄现在怀疑这事真的有发生的危险。“是啊，”他说，“拜托千万别。这是我唯一的一辆车，我真的需要它。”

“它在我这里绝对安全。”但丁再次保证。尼禄关上车门让他开走了。

他看着汽车的尾灯渐渐变小，然后转过街角。毫无疑问，尼禄还有一整天的时间等着他，一整天……装卸运输箱，检查载货单和提货单，查验货物……和其他人打交道。而但丁则要去……去杀些恶魔，应该吧。

那不是尼禄想要的生活。他有机会——他现在仍然有机会，真的——只是那不是他想要的生活方式。但去他妈的他怎么能不渴望；他能记起当时的感觉，清晰得就像一场噩梦，看到、感觉到、知道他的敌人在哪里、在做什么、如何避开它们的爪子、该瞄准哪里、如何切割。那种感觉如此完整地潜藏在他的皮肤里，完美契合他握住的任何武器，完全是活着的。

他记得他曾把恶魔打倒在地，用剑对着它们连续劈砍直到它们不再动弹，有时甚至直到那样都停不下来。

他记得他曾与但丁搏斗，拼尽全力想要杀死他。

如果有任何办法能让但丁回来，尼禄大概早就那么做了。没有。所以他转身朝办公室走去，打卡上班。

-

尼禄的同事没有一个愿意在这天结束的时候载他一程；尼禄早就想到了，但他还是提出了请求碰碰运气。最终以他走路回家作结。没什么大不了的，只有九英里，而且晚上也没有什么时间限制。没准这样才是最好的，不用和另一个人一起关在一辆车的狭小空间里，哪怕只有二十分钟。

结果还不错。因为天气很好，他不得不穿过城镇时很多人都在外面做生意或进行社交活动。有一些人看到他时甚至会向他打招呼并微笑。再也没有人在看到他来时特意穿到路的另一边。尼禄一直把右手揣在大衣口袋里，那股发痒的暴力冲动又平息了。

但丁在尼禄到家后不久就回来了，比尼禄预料的要早一些。“所有恶魔都死了？”打开前门时他问，并试图压下这个问题带给他的那种太熟悉的感觉。

“没。”但丁说，“我也不觉得我会杀了它们。”

“什么？”尼禄走出厨房；他已经把客厅里所有的盘子都拿走了，洗碗机也启动了。他本以为会有几个小时的时间来收拾完这个地方，不过至少他已经做完了那么多。“为什么不？“

“它们说它们只是想打开一条回家的通道。还没有伤害到任何人，而且它们发誓以后也不会。我……有点信了它们的话吧。”

尼禄不知道该怎么想这件事，但管他妈能说出什么，你是个恶魔猎人，不是吗？许多念头在他的脑子里打着旋。但丁冲他咧嘴一笑。“我们去找点东西吃吧。”

“我正要……”

“就像我今早说的，我不是反对你下厨，但说真的，我需要一个披萨，跟昨天一样。”

但丁保证由他买单，所以尼禄跟着去了；他的车完好无损，令他悄悄安下心来。弗杜那有三家披萨店，但只有一家让尼禄进去。“尽量别引人注意，”尼禄在一条小巷里停车时说。“我不想被赶出去。”

“你被赶出过很多地方吗，小孩？”恶魔猎人的语气里充满了令人恼怒的同情。他不经提醒就把他的剑丢进了车的后座。

“现在不会了。我也不想让这种事再发生。”

他们毫无问题地坐在位于角落的一个隔开的小间里。老板娘给了尼禄一个温暖的微笑，她似乎根本没认出但丁。餐馆里还算热闹，充满了闲聊声和笑声；尼禄已经很久没有像这样在外面吃饭了。当但丁细览菜单时，尼禄问：“那么，你不打算杀掉它们的话，你会怎么做？”

“想我应该帮帮它们，送它们一程。”

对尼禄而言这听起来太粗略了。“这是个好主意吗？”

“当然。为什么不是呢？”

“因为……”尼禄寻找答案，“因为它们是恶魔。”

“小孩，恶魔就是这样。”但丁说，他说这话时听起来有些疲倦。“它们有点像是动物。它们无法改变自己的本性，也无法要求像你一样出生。”

尼禄皱起了眉头，但是他把酸涩的想法藏在了心里。

“你不能因为一只动物做了它该做的事而憎恨它。你不能因为一只捕食性动物的杀戮行为而憎恨它。这就是它的本能。如果你有一只……一只狮子，比如说，它杀人，吃人，你就不得不把它放倒。不能让一只动物到处杀人。但是大多数狮子都没有杀人，最好的办法就是让它们远离人类，这样它们就不会被诱惑。把人类和动物隔开，他们就可以各干各的，没有人会受伤。恶魔也是一样。”

“你觉得只要把它们送回去，就没有人会受伤吗？”尼禄非常怀疑，那种怀疑渗透到他的语气里。“杀了它们不是更好吗？更安全？”

但丁对此不以为然。“它们是柔弱的小东西。大概连你女朋友都能收拾很多个。要是它们耍我，我就干掉它们。”

这听起来太令人疼痛了，尽管但丁显然没有任何意思。足够疼痛到尼禄在制止自己前就安静地开口了：“她不是我女朋友。”他死死盯着菜单，不想去理会但丁会想到什么。“那你打算怎么把它们送回去？”

很久的踌躇后，但丁说：“我想打电话给翠西，让她带一个魔器过来。我会用里面的能量打开它们需要的传送门。”

尼禄不明白那是什么意思。“我没听懂。”他抬起头，谢天谢地，快速转换话题这招起作用了，但丁的表情中没有任何疑虑的痕迹。

“我家里有一大堆那种东西。它们……”但丁想了一下，“有点像是恶魔灵魂的武器形态。实际上我的剑就是其中一把，但我绝对不会做用它来打开地狱门这样的蠢事。”

“为什么？”

但丁微笑了。这可算不上一个愉快的微笑。“它是我老爹留给我的礼物。那么做太没礼貌了。”

“噢。”尼禄不曾在这条思路上想过。阎魔刀是魔器，尼禄知道，然而他之前从来没有彻底理解这一点。他猜但丁也不会想使用阎魔刀。“所以到时候你可以拿到一个……你保存的普通魔器？”

“当然，翠西把它带过来，然后就是那么一码事了。”

这时服务员走过来端给他们饮料并请他们点菜。之后尼禄问：“你是怎么知道这些东西的？”

“我的成长经历很有意思。”但丁说，但是他没有开始谈论这个话题，而是向后靠了靠。双臂搭在座位靠背上，说出了尼禄从昨天开始就一直在回避的问题。“你到底发生了什么事，小孩？”

“什么意思？”尼禄完全明白他是什么意思，又把目光移开了。

他以为但丁会逼他，会再说一遍，催他回答，但是那没有发生；他只是不发一言，等待着，最终尼禄屈服了。“发生了一些事。”尼禄看着桌面说。又一次地，他希望能得到提示，而但丁又一次以沉默作答。不知怎么的，这比任何逼问都更能使他招供。“我……有些喜怒无常吧。姬莉叶她处理不了这个问题，最后我下定决心，让她为此付出努力是不公平的。”他咕嘟咕嘟地啜了一些可乐。

“啊——啊。”但丁说，好像这样一切就能说得通了。“太遗憾了，她是个可爱的孩子，看起来她激发了你最好的一面。”

“是啊，那一面不是真实的。”尼禄又喝了一口，试图缓解喉咙的紧绷感；那很痛苦，生理上的痛苦。“就算是，她也应该拥有更好的，而不仅仅是成为一种用来激发我最好一面的手段。”

但丁又安静了一会儿，不过这次他自己打破了沉默。“所以你决定要做一个普通人？”

“我就是一个普通人，但丁。”尼禄把右手滑到桌子底下。“我只是……有点……畸形。仅此而已。”像是跛足，或唇裂。一个不雅观的部位，但不能以此就发起一场针对他是否正常，或者他是否……具有人性的全民公投。

尼禄开始觉得一直盯着桌子很幼稚，甚至说不定还很懦弱，于是抬起头，用咄咄逼人的眼神看着但丁。然而，但丁看上去一点也不咄咄逼人；桌子另一端的缺乏战意令尼禄慌乱了一下，于是他开始摆弄他的叉子，用它轻敲桌面，在指间移动。

“喂，”尼禄恼怒地说。“你想在我这儿得到什么？”

“我什么也没说，”但丁说。“你想做什么是你自己的事。我只是好奇而已。”

尼禄怒从心头起。他知道这情绪毫无道理，但这点只是加剧了他的愤怒，而他正是为了避免出现这样的问题才远离人群的。这问题让他与姬莉叶，以及所有和他相处的人都陷入了麻烦。“对，”他说。“这是我自己的事。”

在他再次转移话题之前，但丁替他做了这件事，他说：“我打算在晚饭后打电话给翠西，她可能只需要一天左右就能到这里，她的速度总是比我快，然后我就不打扰你了。”

“好。”然后但丁就不会打扰他了。他会从他的生活中消失。

也许是永远。

这是件好事……对吧？

他们的食物端过来了，暂时分散了他们的注意力；就在食物放上桌之前尼禄还打定主意他不饿，但当他看到它们并闻到它们的香味时，他改变了主意。一部分怒火在他用餐时消散了，他开始感觉好多了。

他自己也不知道为什么，但他最后说了：“你觉得你把那些恶魔送回去的时候，我可以跟你一起去吗？”

“当然。我们可以安排。”这话说得很匆忙；但丁正把披萨囫囵吞进嘴里。尼禄根本搞不明白以他这个风卷残云的速度是怎么咀嚼食物的。“有什么特别的原因？”

“没有。”

“这应该很有趣。尤其是如果它们耍我的话。”但丁咬了一口披萨，眼神若有所思，“我算是相信了它们的说法，但不是完全相信。它们很弱小，但它们很聪明，可能只是在编点什么来防止我把它们的内脏挖出来。”他停顿了一下，接着说，“但它们还没有伤害任何一个人类。这就是我几乎相信它们的理由。”

如果它们骗了但丁，但丁会杀了它们，尼禄可以很容易想象那是怎样的结局。年长的恶魔猎人几乎不需要帮助，尤其是如果那些恶魔真的像但丁说的那样虚弱。但尼禄想要亲临现场，想要亲眼看看杀戮是否会发生。想闻到鲜血的味道。在桌子底下，他的右手紧握，它刺痛着，因为但丁近在咫尺；这是一个他不需要的警告。

不过，当他想着这些事情的同时，他也想起了为什么他的鬼手会有这种反应，于是他问了：“你是怎么做到的？”

“我告诉过你了，我会用魔器打开一个传送门。不会太难的。如果你真的要跟我去，我就会让你看看。只是那景象不太愉快，仅此而已。”

“不是，”尼禄说，“我的意思是……”他的右手拇指在指尖上摩挲，手套减弱了触感。“算了。”

他想或许等到他们不在公共场合的时候再问，但不知怎么，但丁突然懂了他的问题的大意，显然这对他来说并不怎么困扰。他的声音变柔和了：“我生来就是这样的，小孩。”

“但你怎么……”尼禄说不出话来。你怎么面对自己，怎么避免让自己杀了所有人？他不能那么说。

再一次，他不需要说出口。“当你拥有一份……”但丁尝出了他的难言之隐。“一份混合的遗产，这意味着你可以选择你最喜欢的那一半，或者选出这两者各自最好的部分。当我自己还是个小孩的时候，我就决定了这个家里我更愿意站在我妈的那一边。我妈是人类，你知道的。我想做一个人类。”

对于尼禄所了解的但丁的家庭情况和他的能力来说，这是一个出乎预料的想法。“为什么？”尼禄问。他向旁边瞥了一眼，注意到隔壁桌有两个人明显在偷听，他瞪着那两个人，直到他们把目光移开。

行吧。一个长得像但丁的人，在人满为患的餐馆里毫不避讳地谈论想做一个人类，被人注意到应该也是不可避免的。

年长的猎人很快咽下了最后一块披萨，留下两块还在盘子上等着尼禄。“我看到了我爸那边的……人……是什么样的，”但丁说，如果他注意到了那些观众，那他没有流露出任何迹象。“老爸是个好人。他从不自私地使用力量，而且总是愿意跳出来保护没有力量的人。但我在很小的时候就知道，他们大多数不是那样的。”他顿了一下。“人类有时候真的很邪恶，而且我认为人类的邪恶更糟糕，因为那是一个选择，一个决定，而恶魔只是很难抵抗一直在他们体内抓挠的那种饥渴。但我喜欢可以选择的自由。这就是我想要的。我的路由我自己选择。”他喝了一小口饮料，然后说：“我老爸作过一个选择。我见过一打或者更多恶魔作出过选择。但这对他们来说并不容易。”

饥渴。这是尼禄印象最深的一个词。不是选择或自由，而是……饥渴。他拿起倒数第二块披萨，咬了一口。他不再感到饥渴了，不是真的……不是那样的。

“我妈曾经告诉我，”但丁说，“世上没有命运这回事。我信。所以我作出了自己的选择，尽可能做一个人类。这就是我度过每一天的方法。”

尼禄在解决最后一块披萨时思考着这句话，但他很快得出结论，这是胡说八道。他曾试着做一个人类，但是没有成功。他仍然有着这样的脾气，现在他甚至有了一个好词来形容那种一直在他潜意识里蠢蠢欲动的瘙痒。那种对暴力、对鲜血，对力量——的渴望——饥渴。但丁拥有一个恶魔梦寐以求的一切力量，所以他当然没有这种冲动，或者就算他有，他也已经满足了这种冲动，它很可能根本没有烦扰到他。他可以想怎么做就怎么做一个人类。他可以做他喜欢的任何事情。

显然，但丁帮不了他，尼禄向他寻求帮助真是太愚蠢了。“是啊，”他说。“好吧。”

当他抬起头时看见但丁露出了一丝奇异的微笑，但那并不是一个高兴的微笑。这激怒了尼禄。“怎么？”他质问。

“我什么也没说。”

“是啊，你就是想了些什么。所以你的想法是？”

“我什么也没说。”但丁重复了一遍。然后他叫服务员来结账。尼禄火冒三丈。

出了餐馆，尼禄再也忍不住了。“你他妈到底想从我这得到什么，但丁？”他厉声问。“我和你不一样。我不能和你一样！”

“没人要求你和我一样，小孩。”但丁停下脚步，转身面对着尼禄。他看起来并没有愤怒，但是……有别的什么。没准是失望？很难说。

尼禄宁愿他是愤怒；他自己就很愤怒。“我不是恶魔猎人。那又怎样？”

“那……没怎样。”但丁摊开双手。“怎么了？你为什么冲我大喊大叫？”

“我就是一个人类。”尼禄对他说。他真的不知道他为什么要大喊大叫；他都不知道他为什么要生气。首先，他就不知道自己为什么会有这样的脾气。他不知道为什么他会感觉自己被评判了，因为但丁确实没有说过任何批评性的话。但是他确实在生气，他确实感到面前的人在对他品头论足，所以他说出口了，“你说起来简直该下地狱的容易，只要做出选择，只要尽可能做一个人类！你是斯巴达的儿子。你在这世上想选什么就选什么，想尽可能做什么就能做什么！而我只是……”

有什么东西哗啦一声响起，但丁的眼睛立刻转向尼禄身后的声音来源，尼禄的思维一瞬间短路了，他突然意识到他刚才、大声地、说了什么，而且跟在他们后面走出餐厅的其他人也听到了。

是海伦和杰克•萨顿；装着他们剩余的比萨的盒子从海伦僵硬的手指间掉在地上。杰克直直地看着但丁，问，“这是真的吗？”

该死。这两个人都是虔诚的信徒。“嘿，嗯，”尼禄说，有一种不祥的感觉。“我是开玩笑的，对吧？”

杰克•萨顿无视了他。“这是真的吗？”他又问了但丁一遍。

“唉，”但丁回答。“你愿意相信什么呢？我们为什么不顺其自然呢。”

“我的主！”海伦失声叫道，立刻跪下来开始祷告。杰克停顿了一会儿，然后也跟着手膝踞地，背诵尼禄听过上千遍的对斯巴达的祷告文（还背过上千遍，曾经他也有段时间是个虔诚的信徒）。

但丁看上去不太舒服，他叹了口气，说：“啊，要命。”尼禄有一种像是他的肚子里打了一个呵欠的可怕感觉，告诉他，他又搞砸了。

-

他们钻进车里，从海伦和杰克那逃走了。但在此之前，海伦屡次试图触摸但丁；他漂亮地躲开了她的所有尝试，但显然他仍然很不高兴。

“对不起。”车子一发动尼禄就说。但丁摇下车窗，把他的胳膊伸出窗外，向后靠在椅背上。“我不知道……”是什么让我说了那些话。“……对不起。”

“别担心了。”但丁说。“我有点点希望这事不会传得满城都是，但我估计这只是时间问题。”然后他侧了侧头问：“你怎么知道的？”

“教皇说了一些关于你……其实还关于我的事情。你走了以后，我去教团的研究机构查了查。”他拐了个弯，离开了镇中心。“没有发现任何关于我的情报，但他们收集了很多关于你的。”

但丁大笑：“粉丝俱乐部！”

“可以这么说吧。”但尼禄可不会这么叫。“我的意思是，我一开始就知道你不是……真正的人类，但是……发现你的另一部分是来源于谁还是挺有趣的。”他犹豫了一下，然后说：“我甚至不知道为什么我会那么说。我真的不知道我为什么生气。”事实上，他心里仍有怒火。由于他刚刚惹了乱子，他的愤懑减轻了一些，但仍然存在，像边缘锋利的大理石一样在他体内格格作响。

“我知道为什么。”但丁平静地说。但是尼禄追问时他并不回答，只是摇了摇头。

直到他们到了尼禄的住所，站在门口，但丁才开口说话。“你说你有脾气问题？”他问，“大概就像你现在表现出来的这样？”

“大概吧。”尼禄闷闷不乐地说。

但丁点点头。“这是你体内的恶魔。”

废话。尼禄哼了一声。“对哦，真厉害，”他说，他现在恼火得简直无法衡量。“我真高兴你告诉我了。我怎么就没想到呢？”

“嗯，”但丁说，“你怎么就没想到呢？”

尼禄愣了一下。他真是个王八蛋！“我是有，但丁，但不是那个！我不是白痴。”而这个对他一无所知的家伙对他这样想当然，简直超越了侮辱人的程度。

虽然……能有一次为自己的怒火找到一个发泄的靶子感觉还挺不错的，比起只能无缘无故地在其中煎熬要好。

“你怎么确定呢？”

“因为我一直都是这样的！”尼禄脱下风衣，把它往门边的衣帽架上扔去；他没扔中，风衣掉在了地上。“好吧，自从我的胳膊出了这事后，我的脾气变得更糟了，但我一直都是这样的。”他把他的风衣从地上抓起来，愤愤地抖了两下，然后把它挂好。

当他转过身时，但丁看他的眼神让他从心底升上一阵莫名的迷惑，好像他的回答把他弄糊涂了似的。“怎么？”尼禄质问。

但丁摇了摇头。“你当然一直都是这样的。”

“是啊，”现在是他被但丁的肯定弄糊涂了，“所以这不可能是我体内的恶魔，好吗？”  
又是一段漫长的无言对视。直到尼禄再次开口：“怎么了？见鬼，你干嘛那样看着我？”

“尼禄，”但丁缓缓地说，“你觉得你是什么？”

“是个人。有一个……一个……”尼禄斟酌着，“一个像是肿瘤的东西。”他挥了挥拳头，感受着隐藏在厚手套下突出的关节和鳞片。“或者是一个，一个寄生在我的手臂上的恶魔。”

“你就是恶魔。”但丁说。

尼禄发出了一声短哼，不是因为他被逗笑了。“别瞎扯。”

“我的意思是，你不是因为你的手臂变成了那样而成为恶魔的。你生来就是。你一直都是。”

什么屁话。“这是胡说八道。我生来很正常。我是人类！”

“你的头发什么时候变白的？”但丁问。

这个问题让尼禄踌躇了一下。他伸手捋了捋头发。通常他不会思考这个问题；他以前曾经因为这头白发被嘲笑过，但这毕竟只是头发的颜色问题。他的目光掠向但丁的头发。“为什么这么问？”他问。

“我的头发生来就是白的。”但丁说，“你的也是，不是吗？”

“这说明不了什么。”只是头发的颜色而已。

但丁的嘴角弯起，看起来无所不知又暗含讥讽。“你当然可以这么说，小孩。”

“这说明不了什么。”尼禄语气坚定地说。

他已经打算为此争论了，但是但丁只是点点头，同意了。“我能用一下你的电话吗？”

“……当然。”话题的突然转变再次使尼禄措手不及，他的愤怒情绪被打断了；他朝厨房的方向翘了翘拇指。“电话在那里。”

但丁去打电话了，尼禄扑倒在沙发上，怒气冲冲。去他妈的，那只是头发的颜色。有个人跟他一起长大，那人的头发在冬天是棕色，而一到夏天就几乎是金色。这条街上的一个邻居随着年龄增长长出了一缕银发，但她的其余头发仍然是乌黑的。头发的颜色。管他呢。

但丁的声音在厨房里低沉地作响，有一次他大笑起来，说了一些尼禄听不清也听不懂的话。这一切都太愚蠢了，尼禄觉得自己也有点愚蠢，竟然让这件事影响到了自己。他脱下掩藏鬼手的手套，活动他的手指，忧郁地盯着明亮的警报光芒。这当然是属于恶魔的，他很确定这不是他与生俱来的。

最后，但丁回到客厅，他手里拿着钱包，从里面拿出一张十美元的钞票搁在桌子上。“抱歉花了这么长时间。”

“你不用付我钱。”尼禄说。十块钱可比那个电话的话费高多了。

“迁就我一下吧。”但丁说，“我知道我让你生气了，我挺抱歉的。你要是想的话，我可以找别的地方住。”

“不要。”就算但丁有别的地方可以去，尼禄也不会同意的；他从小就被教育要热情好客，真该死。实际上，恶魔猎人很可能会沦落到躺在公园的长椅上这类的地方，这就更让人难受了。“你可以留下来。我想让你留下来。”

这一次没有发生争论。“翠西说她会尽快赶过来。大概后天到。”

“然后你就去帮助那些恶魔，”尼禄说，“或者杀了他们，或者随便你干什么。”然后但丁就会离开。

“不对，”但丁弯起嘴角露出微笑。“然后我们就去搞定那些恶魔。”

-

第二天尼禄去上班的时候，但丁待在尼禄的家里；尼禄准备出发的时候时他几乎没有醒过来，在年轻人出门之前他又睡着了。这让尼禄有点嫉妒——但丁当然不需要遵守时间表，他又没有一份朝九晚五的工作——但他压制住了这个念头。他在码头工作能拿到薪水，除此之外，人们还想从工作中得到什么呢？

除非有必要，否则没人会在工作时间和他说话，这意味着尼禄有很多时间独处。通常情况下他喜欢这样，能够更容易地与那些（比他年龄小得多的）态度不友好的人一起工作，但在今天，这意味着但丁昨夜的……断言，于他工作时一直在他脑海里萦绕。今天有三大批布料要运往大陆，需要把它们装进一个集装箱；这通常是尼禄干的活，但这次布拉克斯顿帮他一起装运了这三批货物。

这主要是体力劳动：把箱子堆到运货板上，包成包裹，贴上标签并在存货单上标记，然后叫布拉克斯顿开铲车把它们运到集装箱里。除了确保货物与提单相符的文书工作外没有什么事需要他费神，所以他的思绪自顾自地波动起来。

“他知道什么。“尼禄不止一次低声咕哝着。但丁知道什么？什么也不知道。前天之前他们从来没有交谈过。除了可以在弹雨剑光中了解到的以外，但丁对他一无所知。尼禄生来就是人类，生来就是正常的。在他的成长过程中没有什么奇怪的地方，没有常人无法想象的力量，没有什么可怖的东西潜藏在他的身体里，当然也没有会发光的身体部位。

他的鬼手被绷带包裹着，戴着手套，现在也没有发光。这肯定是与恶魔接触的某种结果。不是他天生的。

他的脾气并不是因为受到了那个恶魔的……感染，或者别的什么，只不过它的干扰让情况变得更糟了。那种持续不断的饥渴——但丁的用词怎么这么精准？——在他的心里抓挠，使他更为易怒，时时有如针簇刺心的感觉，这或许熔短了他的保险丝，但他的保险丝其实也没有多长。

如果他任由失望的感觉在心里蔓延，这可能会让他崩溃，但他知道他持续的暴躁情绪会对遏制它有所帮助。愤怒可以赶走其他情绪。他只是暂时屈服了一下。

下班的时候，尼禄看见有人靠在他的车的引擎盖上等着他。是亨利•萨顿。“尼禄！”他叫道，脸上挂着紧张的微笑。当尼禄离得不远，人们有时就会露出这种微笑。“我得问你点事。”

“不行。”尼禄说。“你父母不能来我家对我的客人顶礼膜拜。”

“这不是我要问的问题。”亨利说。

“什么？”周围有几个人，虽然不完全算是跟尼禄一起出去的，但是他们离得很近，足以听到这场谈话。说话的是希克斯，但当尼禄回头瞥了他一眼时，所有人都用奇怪的眼神盯着他。

亨利的解释根本没有任何帮助：“我爸妈觉得尼禄把斯巴达的儿子关在家里。”

“他们不应该按字面意思理解我的话。”尼禄说。谢天谢地，他的同事们只是发出哄笑，有点残忍，但只要这个故事没有被当作真相传播出去，尼禄对此就不介意。“离我的车远点，亨利。无论你想问我什么，答案都是不。”

“我只想知道那家伙到底是谁。”不过亨利确实站直了身子，屁股离开了汽车的保险杠。“自从恶魔入侵后，我爸妈就没这么努力祈祷过了。”

尼禄打开车门，想就这么坐进去开走，但是他太气恼了，转念想他或许可以在这里阻止这个传言。“他只是我认识的一个人。”他告诉亨利，“一个来自大陆的恶魔猎人。他来这里处理卡门村的一些恶魔，但是没有旅馆愿意让他住。就是这样。在完成工作前他在我的沙发上过夜。”

“旅馆不让他住？”亨利皱起眉头。“为什么？”

“我不知道！”尼禄不是故意要咆哮的；他深吸了一口气。“我确实知道。但这无关紧要。”他上了车，发动车子，又说：“现在给我让开。回家告诉你父母，他只是一个平凡的、普通的恶魔猎人，仅此而已。”

“当然。”亨利说。他退了几步，让尼禄可以从他的停车位上开走。这件事就这么结束了。

至少，在尼禄到家之前结束了。

萨顿家的人不在堵在尼禄家车道上的这十几个人之中。但尼禄毫不怀疑他们一通知完剩下的朋友，马上就会赶过来。这一小群人在他的车前分开道路，莎拉•贝丝•朗利（她的儿子在……那一切发生之前……是尼禄的朋友），双手交握，向他走来。

“尼禄，”她说，“海伦告诉我……”

“我知道她告诉了你什么，”尼禄打断了她，“她听到了一些不该她听的东西，还误解了它。你听懂了吗？”他气得声音都提高了，“你们所有人，听懂了吗？海伦和杰克误会了！他只不过是个来这儿出差的恶魔猎人罢了！”

“他在保护我们免受恶魔的侵害！”住在街对面的朱迪思说。“就像他的父亲！”

“不是！”尼禄说。他对着人群做了一个粗暴的手势，大吼：“都给我回去！你们所有人！这是个天大的误会，仅此而已！滚出去！”

他们移到了大街上。尼禄再次试图把他们赶走，但那边是公共财产，他们不愿意再走远了。朱迪思实际上已经开始朝着尼禄的房子祈祷。尼禄不愿意伤害他们（尽管那很容易）。他厌恶地走进屋。

但丁还在沙发上沉睡。他睡了一整天吗？尼禄的怒火把绝望感牢牢地挡在了大脑外面，眼前正是个绝妙又活该的攻击目标；他抓住但丁左脚的脚趾狠狠一拉，那个人的身体被从沙发上拽出去了一半。

“起来，麻袋，”但丁滚到了他脚边，尼禄说。“你这一整天都在干什么？你知道外面发生了什么事吗？”

尼禄咬牙切齿地往门口一指，但丁则朝那个方向皱起了眉头。“你是说那个祈祷小组吗？看起来相当无害啊。”

好吧，或许他并不是一整天都在睡觉，但这并不能使尼禄息怒。“无害？无害？！”真是个混球！尼禄的右臂刺痛起来，一如既往地对但丁作出反应。“他们是我的邻居，你个混蛋！我相当确定这对你来说是无害的！反正你还可以离开这里，回家去，用不着担心！”

但丁的脸上掠过一种奇怪的表情。“你为什么对我大喊大叫，小孩？”

“因为他们是我的邻居！”尼禄重复了一遍。“他们已经把我当成……当成怪物了。而我最不需要的就是他们还把我的沙发当成圣物，就因为你在上面睡过觉！”

那难以读懂的表情消失了，取而代之的是温柔的微笑。“我离开吧。”但丁再一次提议。

“不行。”尼禄向旁边走了一步，把自己挡在恶魔猎人和门中间。“你在这儿的时候，我不会让你睡在公园里的。”

“嘿，我是他们的主的儿子，对吧？外面那些人中肯定会有人收留我的。”

“不行。”尼禄重复。他做了一次深呼吸，尝试让自己冷静下来。但丁什么也没有做，也完全不应该受到这样的对待；尼禄才是在披萨店外面说了那些愚蠢无比的话的人。“不，那个。对不起。我不该拿你出气。我希望你留下来。“

“拿我出气？”但丁的声音再次变得温和。

这理解的腔调真令人窝火，但丁明明一点也不理解——但尼禄把他的脾气压下去了。这是他的错，他进门后所有的行为都不恰当。鬼手持续刺痛着他的神经，但他不能让这种刺痛把他变成但丁那样的混蛋。他换了个话题。“我想你今晚不得不吃我做的饭了，”他说，“除非你想让人们在餐厅里围着你祈祷。”

“这好像不是很糟糕嘛。”但丁说，但是他并不是真的在争辩，所以尼禄走进厨房去做点东西。

意大利面和鸡肉听起来不错，但丁在尼禄问的时候也说了没问题，所以他就做了这两道菜。当他们坐下来吃饭时，尼禄说：“刚刚的事，我很抱歉。”

“别放在心上了，小孩。”但丁在把食物送进嘴的间隙里说。他又吃得那么快，尼禄怀疑他会不会生病。再说了，尼禄走之前他没吃早饭，谁知道他之后有没有吃过东西。“我在你这个年纪的时候，差不多至少也有这么暴躁。”

可以预见，但丁的话再次让尼禄燃起了怒火。“这不一样！”尼禄在能自控之前就把拳头狠狠砸在了桌子上。“这不一样。”他重复了一遍。“你一直都是半魔。我不是。”

但丁的叉子停在了空中，然后他把它搁在盘子上，身体向后一靠。“好吧。”他说，“我们得把一些事儿说清楚。你一直是个恶魔，小孩。”

“胡说八道。”尼禄说。他举起右手，绷带还缠在手腕以上的部位，不过手套已经在他做晚餐时摘下来了；从手掌到指尖，连同手腕的背部都闪耀着蓝白色的光。“我不是一直都有这东西！”

“好的。”但丁欣快地说。“但是你猜怎么着？我根本就没有这东西。”

尼禄本来正要吐出一些更为言辞激烈的话，但是但丁的话击中了他，他顿时哑火了。

但丁举起手说：“小孩，你看我像恶魔吗？”

这是真的。但丁身材高大，一头白发，行动迅速、有力而致命，但仅仅是看着他……他很容易被误认为人类。尼禄刚开始就误认他是人类。“你在说什么？”尼禄问，但他已经知道但丁在说什么了。

“你体内一直有恶魔的存在。你手臂上的那个东西……”但丁冲它挥了挥手，“与它无关。你生来就是这样的。”

在随之而来的寂静中，可以听到一点微弱的声音。外面的人在吟颂，或者说在唱歌。

过了一会儿，但丁继续说：“实际上，你很可能是斯巴达的后裔。老爹活了几千年，很多年都是在这个世界度过的。除了我和我哥，谁知道他还有多少孩子呢？”

尼禄的视野变得苍白。当他意识到自己在做什么的时候他已经站了起来，那只受诅咒的手再次重重砸在了桌子上。“胡说八道！”他喊道。

但丁只是看着他，没有回答，尼禄的激愤渐渐消退，只留下失去自制的羞耻。

“对不起。”尼禄又说了一遍。他手底下的桌面上有一条很长的裂痕，好在他似乎并没有打碎任何餐具。

“别在意了。”但丁站起身。“这里有后院吗？”

“有。怎么了？”

“我希望前面参拜我的那些人不在里面。拿上你的剑。”

尼禄从厨房的窗口处查看了一下；后院没有人。他知道但丁在打什么主意，尽管他觉得这么做对他没什么益处，他还是戴上了手套，走进前厅拿起了他的剑。毕竟，这对他也没什么害处。“邻里禁止用枪。”他对恶魔猎人说。

“没问题。”

太阳已经下山了，不过地平线上依然闪烁着金橙色的光芒，提供了足够的光线。“你想怎么……”尼禄开口，但是但丁的剑向他的头猛地扫了过来，掐断了这句话。尼禄用他的剑接下了这一击，借力向后跳。他暗暗皱眉；那是足以致命的一击，目的是要砍下他的头，而非一次小心翼翼的进攻。

但丁的微笑带有嘲弄的意味，尼禄的怒气爆发了出来。他任他的狂怒和身体本能占据主导地位，虽然称不上优雅，却给但丁的阔剑施加了很大压力，迫使年长的人退后。然后他被但丁的猛力一推甩了回去，又不得不避开对他下盘的突刺。随着两人间的距离拉开，一场更为常规的剑斗开始了。

恶魔猎人的力量深不可测，但尼禄在他自己的愤怒和几乎等同于一根火柴的契机下熊熊燃烧；把自己的力量投入到每一次打击中的感觉是如此美妙，以他的身体所主宰的最高速度运动原来这么舒爽。甚至当但丁将他的剑刺入尼禄的手臂，刺痛的冲击沿着手臂传上来时的感觉也好极了。

然而，但丁并没有真的尽力。尼禄发现这至少是第五次他在暴怒中过度消耗了自己，但丁却并没有利用这一点，而是留给他一点恢复的余地。但丁的游刃有余不言而喻。尼禄后退了一步，他呼吸急促，心跳如雷。“别跟我玩了。”他说。

“我是在跟你玩吗？”但丁问道，脸上仍带着嘲弄尼禄的微笑。年轻人将剑刺向他上腹部的伤口，但丁的剑却已经到了，轻松弹开了前者。

“别跟我玩了！”尼禄说，然后朝但丁的脸上划去，就像但丁开战的方式一样。尼禄的进攻再一次被弹开了，但这次但丁马上发动了反击，紧接着又是一击。尼禄发现他的防御遭到了对方狂风暴雨般的野蛮进攻，自己在边打边退。

他还没有使用鬼手，出于他不想让他们中的任何一个使用枪械相同的理由：他不想吓到邻居。但丁的攻势迫使他步步后退，尼禄除了抵挡住每一次攻击外毫无空闲施展其他动作。他紧握右拳，不得不有意识地压抑其中蕴含的力量。

暂时转移了注意力是个错误。但丁的剑忽然走低，尼禄招架得太慢，片刻后疼痛的感觉就从尼禄的腿上窜了起来。

尼禄单膝跪倒在地，身后传来一阵声响，他转过头一瞥；后面有观众。

尼禄猛然意识到，打架的声音当然会引来车道上那一小群人，他们会走近他的房子围观。那声响是所有人一起发出的抽气声，事实上，还有几个人把手捂在嘴上，好像他们从没见过有人把剑插在膝盖上一样。

“该死。”尼禄骂了一句。没准他们还真没见过。

沃克太太，他的隔壁邻居，急匆匆地走到他面前，尼禄十分羞愧地拖着身体站了起来。“我还好。”他对她说，然后他提高了嗓门对整个人群说话。“我还好，没什么。”那是一道很深的伤口，温热的血沿着他的小腿肚流了下去。对人类来说受了这样的伤很可能会残废，但尼禄不是人类；它看起来很吓人，但他可以带着这样的伤口继续战斗。尼禄转过身让伤处避开沃克太太的视线，这样她就无法好好打量他裤腿的开口，也无法看清他确信已经浸透了布料的血迹。

“你确定吗，亲爱的？”她问道，目光从尼禄的膝盖移回但丁身上。

“是，我确定。”尼禄后退了一下，让自己不要跛着腿走路；这个伤口不用几分钟就能痊愈，而他真的不需要街头巷尾里都传言说“尼禄能以超自然的速度愈合足以致残的伤口！”。

他也不需要任何人走近。那种饥渴，那种想要破坏，想要抓住什么人并把他们甩在地上的渴求……此时此刻正在他的血管里沸腾。

尼禄受伤的同时但丁就撤开了。当人群中的几个人开始祈祷时，他仍然保持沉默。杰克•萨顿——这一切的始作俑者！——和哈里森执事一起向他走去。真见鬼。“我的主！”杰克叫道。

执事可能已经有八十岁了，但他的声音仍然有力。“先生，这是真的吗？你是我们的主，斯巴达的孩子吗？”

尼禄看不下去了。这是一场什么样的灾难啊。他把一只手放在眼睛上，这样他就看不见了。“不是那样的。”他说，“杰克和海伦不应该注意我。”他听见但丁的剑打在什么东西上的声音，立刻放下手看看发生了什么，但是恶魔猎人只是把他的武器插在地上，倾斜成一个角度。它成为了某种横在他和执事之间的屏障。

最后，但丁说：“以前从来没有人崇拜过我，我现在也不打算改变这一点。”

“可是，我的主……”杰克开口了，但丁打断了他的话。

“听着，我们把话说清楚。”他看着尼禄对面的人群。“我不是神。我老爹不是神。恶魔不是神。”他停顿了一下，提高了音量，“你们都知道，是吧？恶魔不是神。”

“我们的主斯巴达拥有伟大的力量。”老执事说。“比魔神更强大。他当然是一位神。只有神才能打败神。”

“我怀疑斯巴达没对你这么说过。”但丁说。

尼禄的腿好多了，但他不想再打了。也许但丁的建议是正确的。怒火已经殆尽，只剩下挥之不去的屈辱和右手中蠢蠢欲动的感觉刺痛着他的神经。

“我不知道斯巴达想从你们这里得到什么，”但丁还在讲话，“但我知道邪恶总是跟随着邪恶，当你对人的态度像对狗屎一样，那就很邪恶。斯巴达之所以与众不同，部分原因在于他能像对待重要之人一样对待别人。”恶魔猎人环顾那些信徒，然后将目光转向执事。“这是你们比恶魔强的地方。不要把它丢掉。”

猛然间，尼禄意识到但丁是在谈论他，他的羞辱混着卷土重来的愤怒一起爆发了。他不需要但丁来插手他的人际关系！他不是个孩子了！

执事鞠了一躬。“谨遵您的指示，我的主。”

“行了，别那么叫我了。”但丁对他说。

“我们已经分发完斯巴达的智慧了吗？”尼禄出声问，言语中充满了讽刺。执事和其他几个人满脸震惊。

“不准这样对我们的主，斯巴达的孩子讲话！”执事斥责道。但丁只是大笑。

“是啊，小孩，我们结束了。”但丁把剑从地上拔起来，然后大模大样地冲参拜者聚成的人群挥了挥手。“伙计们，别在外面呆得太晚。这对你们的健康有害。”

那些人齐声表示同意，尼禄一脸嫌恶地抓住但丁的袖子，把他拽到厨房的门口。“你这个混蛋。”他们一进屋他就对那个男人说。“你做了什么你心里有数吗？”

“没关系啦，小孩。”但丁说。“你有毛巾之类的东西吗？”

尼禄从抽屉里拿出一条，带着火气扔给年长的恶魔猎人。“他们现在很可能会把‘天黑后不出门’立为一条宗教信条！”

但丁利落地抓住毛巾，用它擦去剑尖上的一抹污垢。“也许他们会把‘不把与众不同的小孩赶出餐馆’立为一条宗教信条。”

“这一点都不好笑！”尼禄走进前厅把剑放好。他尽力让自己不要像个闹脾气的孩子一样跺脚，但他失败了。“我只能在这里生活，但丁！你不能就这样闯进来搅乱我的生活！”

“你其实不一定要在这里生活。”但丁语气温和。他跟着尼禄走出厨房，放下他已经清理干净的武器，让它斜靠在墙壁和沙发一边夹成的角落里。

“我还能去哪呢？”尼禄问。

“嗯……哪里都行。世界很大。”

尼禄从后院那场精力充沛得出人意料的打架中获得的任何可能的好处现在也都消失了。“我在这里生活。”他说，语气又变得怫然，“我在这里长大。我所有的朋友都在这里！”

“什么朋友？我没听你提起过任何朋友。”

“姬莉叶仍然是我的朋友。“尽管尼禄已经几个星期都没有看到她，或者听到她的消息了。但丁仍在等待着，脸上带着一种期待的表情，最后尼禄说：“我在这里有一份工作。我在这里有一个家。”

“你觉得很舒服。”但丁说。

“太他妈对了！”

“如果这对你来说足够好，那就足够了。”但丁回到厨房，过了一会儿，尼禄听到了餐具发出的咔哒声。可能他是去吃完他的晚饭。菜现在一定已经凉了；尼禄没有兴趣去吃完他的。

尼禄在沙发上坐下，摘下手套，盯着鬼手发出的明亮的光芒。这对他来说已经足够了。他很好。他有一份工作，工资足够糊口。他过着平静的生活，没有人打搅他。

当但丁从厨房里出来时，尼禄说他需要睡一会儿，然后马上离开了前厅。他检查了厨房，想收拾一下，但是但丁已经收拾过了，所有的盘子都在洗碗机里，除了尼禄那个半空的盘子，它放在柜台上，上面倒扣着一个干净的盘子。真是气死人了。尼禄把它放进了冰箱——他没有浪费食物的意思——然后把已经完全复原的腿上干涸的血迹清洗干净，上床睡觉了。

-

接下来的早上他被客厅里的声音吵醒了：但丁的声音，还有一个音调更高的，属于女性的声音。那一定是翠西。尼禄从床上起来，穿上衣服，用手捋了捋头发让自己看起来体面些，然后走出房间。

翠西……很漂亮。令人难以置信的漂亮。尼禄稍稍转过身，把自己毫无遮挡的鬼手藏在身体后面。“你好。”他说，忽然感到有点尴尬。

“你好，帅哥。”她对他微笑，那简直像黎明一样。

“我是尼禄。”

“我知道。“

这把他吓了一跳。“啊……”他应该对客人热情一些。“你想吃早餐吗？”

“谢谢。”她说，“但我不能在这耽搁太久。我在路上会买些吃的。”她问但丁，“这之后回家吗？”

“是啊。”但丁向她靠过来，在她的脸颊上给了她一个令人惊讶的纯洁的吻。“回头见。”

翠西走到门口，再次微笑了，她把那个微笑转向尼禄，冲他做了一个手指摇动的小手势。“照顾好自己，男孩们。”

她离开后，尼禄问：“那是你女朋友吗？”

但丁笑了。“见鬼，不是。”他只说了这么多。

咖啡桌上有什么东西，那是一双手套，它们闪烁着微光。尼禄把它们拿起来；他的右手感觉像是被点燃了，尼禄赶紧在鬼手对它们作出奇怪的举动之前把它们扔了下来。“这就是你说的魔器吗？”

“没错。是时候对付那些恶魔了。”但丁挑了挑一边眉毛，又说：“你还来吗？”

“来。”尼禄还没来得及仔细考虑就自动回答了。“如果你想我来的话。”

“我当然想。”但丁拍了一下他的肩膀。

他们都在出门前洗了个澡，但是但丁再次拒绝了让尼禄做早餐的提议。“上次我找到了一家超棒的小餐馆。”恶魔猎人说，“特伦斯餐馆。你知道那里吗？”

“知道。”尼禄说。“其实我……被禁止进入那里。有一次我和老板打了架。”这段记忆令人羞窘。

但丁：“你可以和我一起进去。毕竟是我付钱。”

尼禄给办公室打了个电话，谎称自己身体不适不能去上班，然后从壁橱里拿出了他的旧风衣，就是他曾经战斗时穿的那件。就是他曾经猎杀恶魔时穿的那件。这条牛仔裤，他已经有好一段时间没穿过了，但它依然柔软，穿上它的感觉还是很舒适。他也已经有很长时间不带着武器外出了，但当他把左轮手枪的枪套绑在大腿上，把绯红女皇的剑索系在肩膀上，他的动作依然如同训练有素；他的身体没有忘记。

“挺帅嘛。”当尼禄从卧室里走出来时但丁说。这个男人其实还对他竖起了大拇指。

“随便啦。”不过，这个小小的恭维感觉确实不错，尼禄移开了目光。

尼禄开车载他们去了那家餐馆，它就位于镇中心的另一边。要进去时他觉得很不自在，因为他知道在那里自己已经不受欢迎了。所以他把剑留在了车上，并让但丁也这么做。

没人试图阻止尼禄进店，不过当女服务员过来帮他们点菜时，她看到尼禄明显吃了一惊。“你知道特伦斯不希望你出现在这里。”她平静地说。

“我知道，凯特。”尼禄告诉她。

“他和我一起来的。”但丁说。

女服务员打量了他们俩一下，然后说：“他在里面，所以把你的头低下。怎么样？”

但丁点了菜单上所说的“煎饼塔”。尼禄只要了鸡蛋和吐司，方便一有个万一就迅速逃走。

“我们到了那里以后要怎么做？”凯特给他们端来饮料，然后离开去传达他们的点单。尼禄问道。

“有一种打开魔界之门的仪式。恶魔自己会做的。”但丁呷了一口牛奶，“他们已经备齐了所有需要用到的东西，只差足够的能量把门打开。”

而如果恶魔不是想要离开，而是召唤了更多的同类过来，他和但丁也能处理好这件事。“听起来很简单。”尼禄说。

“应该是的。那会是一个很小的门，而且是临时的。完全不像以前在这里出现过的那种东西。蠢货们总是在制造这些东西。”

对尼禄来说这是一个惊人的披露。“为什么？”

“因为他们很蠢？”但丁笑出了声。“还记得我以前说过的话吗，恶魔在某种意义上就像动物？有些人把这个比喻看得过于认真了，他们以为召唤一只小恶魔就像买一只有超能力的看门狗。事情几乎从来不是这样的。通常恶魔会杀了他们，或者召唤师的咒语下得很紧，那恶魔就会杀死他们所爱的人。也有个别情况，小恶魔是大恶魔的奴仆，决定为它的主人开一扇更大的门。”但丁的笑容变得令人不快，“那就有麻烦了。”

“该死。”尼禄对此一无所知。“我还以为地狱门都是那些很巨大的东西。我觉得我没有继续猎魔是件好事。”

“乱讲。你不需要知道任何关于门的事情就可以猎魔，只需要知道如何杀死恶魔并且活下来继续杀就行了。相信我，走这条路你还会知道更多剩余的部分。”

“也许吧。”

凯特把他们的食物端了过来。“煎饼塔”，的确，高耸入云。尼禄甚至无法想象一大早就吃这么多东西，但是但丁立刻埋头于其中。

“这太棒了。”恶魔猎人满嘴食物，粗鲁地说。

“很高兴听到你这么说。”凯特回答，然后她转向尼禄，脸上带着严肃的表情。“我能和你谈谈吗，尼禄？在那边？”

“我还以为你想让我低调行事。”

“就一会儿。”她说。

所以尼禄站起身，跟着她走过了好几张桌子。凯特压低了声音，“有一些关于你朋友的传言。”

唉，妈的。又是这个。“有些人为了自己能讨到好说得太多了。”尼禄回应。他不得不奋力压制住自己想要诉诸暴力制止流言的冲动。打人是没有用的，他提醒自己。

“真的吗？”凯特问，她望了望但丁，“他是斯巴达的儿子吗？”

你为什么不自己问问他呢？尼禄差点就说出来了，不过他忍住了。但丁还从来没有在有人提问时真的否认过这一点，而且没有人被他的回避说服过。他决定在这里试验一下但丁的论点。“你觉得呢？”他对凯特低语，“你看他像恶魔吗？”尼禄的鬼手表示它看他就是，但凯特可没有这样的侦察手段。

“祭司们总是说，只要斯巴达愿意，他随时都可以让自己拥有人类的外形。”

“是啊，”尼禄说，“但他们也说他的影子永远都是恶魔的影子。但丁的影子在我看来完全是个人。”

凯特长长地注视了但丁一眼，但他的外表显然没有任何恶魔的成分，而正如尼禄所说，他的影子也很普通。“那只是我说的一句蠢话，”尼禄告诉她，“不是真的是那个意思。”

“好吧。”凯特说，但尼禄并不确信她真的相信了。他回到桌边，开始吃他的鸡蛋。

但丁说话的时候几乎没有停下来喘口气：“证据就在我的影子里？”

他们当然没有安静到恶魔的孩子听不到的地步。“你想让我说什么？”尼禄说。

冰蓝色的眼睛在但丁白色的刘海后面凝视着尼禄。“不知道，但我的影子并不是这个说法的全部。”

“起作用了，不是吗？”

他唯一的回答是一声轻笑。

-

特伦斯没有从里面出来过，尼禄就这样走出了餐馆，没有和他发生冲突。二十分钟后，他们又上路了。但丁弯起双臂放在脑后，看上去又要睡一会儿了。

“你怎么能睡这么久？”尼禄问。

“那你希望我怎样呢？”

“我不知道。”尼禄想在播放器里放张CD，但他没有这么做，而是说：“斯巴达，他到底是个怎样的人？”

但丁嗤了一声。“看情况。我一直认为他是个混蛋，抛弃了我妈、维吉尔和我。实际上我并不记得他。”

听起来有点熟悉。“我甚至不知道我的父母是谁。”尼禄说，虽然但丁没有问他。

“妈妈给我们讲了很多传说。”但丁说，“但是她在我们八岁的时候就被杀了。”

“你哥哥现在在哪儿？”

但丁沉默了一下，问：“你父母过世了吗？”

“不清楚。”但丁的哥哥一定是个痛苦的话题，出于某些原因。“我爸妈……我的养父母……说我是被丢在邻居家的台阶上，就像一只没人要的小猫咪什么的。”这件事只不过是令尼禄怒火中烧的众多原因之一。“没人看见是谁干的，也不知道是谁干的。这个镇子很小，每个人都互相认识，但是我妈说，除了生下孩子，没有哪个怀孕的女人能神奇地让自己看起来没有怀孕。”

“唔嗯。”这声音含糊不清。

车默默地行驶了一会儿，尼禄又想放张CD。但丁的眼睛是闭着的，似乎是睡着了。但过了大约十分钟，他又开口了。

“很长一段时间我都对我爸感到愤怒。”他说。“他很强大，当谈到恶魔时，强大意味着有强大的敌人。他抛弃了我们，一个人类女人和两个混血小孩。我们不可能抵抗任何试图通过我们接近他的东西。”又一次沉默，这次没那么久。“过了很长时间，我才知道他为什么离开。”

“那是？”

“有什么东西跟在他后面。他锁住了自己的大部分力量，用来建立起两个世界之间的屏障。”但丁的语气很漫不经心，但尼禄能听到背后的声音。“他大概不认为自己能承受住这一切，因为事实证明他承受不住。他离开是因为他不想把那东西引向我们。”

这是一个令人不安的想法：这是斯巴达无法战胜的东西。“你觉得……”尼禄出声道，然后他停了下来，因为这样想太不着边际了。他又不是真的是斯巴达的后裔，因为他根本就不是天生的恶魔。

“不知道，”但丁说。“有可能吧。”他稍稍移动一下身体，侧视了尼禄一眼。“时间对得上。你出生后不到几年，我就去打蒙德斯了。”

他又沉默了，尼禄也默默无语。随着几英里的路程过去，阳光几乎直射进尼禄的眼睛。他瞥了一眼他的乘客，但丁似乎又睡着了，但真的没有办法看出来。

尼禄不喜欢在他脑子里嗡嗡作响的那些想法，所以他最后还是放上了一张CD，把音量调高直到车子随着音乐声隆隆震动。但丁一动也不动。

-

他们刚过中午就到了教堂墓地。但丁带尼禄走进了教堂，把他介绍给恶魔们。

它们总共有九个，都是些小东西，只有但丁的一半高。黑色的影子从它们身上一缕缕冒出，就像烟雾一样，只不过闻起来不是火，而是死亡。它们挤缩在老朽的教堂深处，用尼禄不认识的语言叽里咕噜地说话，直到但丁严厉地训斥它们要说英语。

“对不起起起，真是是是对不起起起，伟大的斯斯斯巴达的儿子子子，”它们低声诺诺。所有恶魔说着一样的话，交替形成某种回音。“你你你愿意帮助我们吗？是是是吗？”“……帮助我们，是是是吗？”

“杀人了吗？”但丁问，恶魔们向他保证它们没有，它们只是把所有人都吓跑了，没有伤到任何人。尼禄可以理解但丁为什么几乎相信它们了；它们细弱的声音里充满可怜的恐惧，红眼睛里却有某些坚硬的东西。

但丁向它们保证他会再核实一次这一说法，然后说: “这是尼禄。如果你们对我撒谎，他会帮我把你们所有人和你们珍视的一切碾成碎片。”

“呦，”尼禄的话把他们掀了个浪，“其实我现在就想杀了你们，所以你们应该庆幸是和但丁打交道而不是和我。”

恶魔们吓得几乎一个爬到另一个身上，好和尼禄拉开更远的距离，这些可怜的东西在他面前如此卑躬屈膝，这感觉真有点令人满意：它们承认了他的力量。

但丁让它们一起举行仪式。他们会在黄昏开始，目标是在午夜结束。仪式需要献祭。但丁告诉它们可以用他的血。

与此同时，尼禄和但丁进入了村庄。“不知道如果你不同意帮助它们的话，它们会献祭什么。”尼禄问。

“一只动物，如果它们够诚实的话。”但丁说。他不需要详细说明如果它们撒谎会用什么。

卡门村里没人会一见到尼禄就认出他来，这让他感到奇异的放松。他没有被禁止进行任何交易，人们甚至向他微笑致意。他和但丁在一家可以俯瞰海面的露台咖啡馆共进午餐，这次尼禄被要求在午餐结束前离开的可能性微乎其微。

但丁买单。尼禄让他这么做了。

他们聊了一会儿恶魔，尼禄惊讶地得知翠西本身就是恶魔。他没有注意到；他的鬼手总是在但丁出现时亮起，而其他恶魔似乎没有产生多少额外的影响。

“你怎么能和它们中的一个合作呢？“尼禄无心地问。但丁笑了，他立刻慌了神：“对不起。”

“没关系。”但丁说。“我懂。”

“你有没有和不是恶魔的人呆在一起过？”

“当然，但只限于有趣的人。”但丁冲他眨了眨眼，“也只限于有趣的恶魔。”

午饭后，他们去拜访村长。就是村长雇佣了但丁来驱除教堂墓地里的恶魔。他认出了尼禄，张嘴想要说什么，但丁打断了他。“尼禄在这件事里是我的搭档。”恶魔猎人说。村长对此也无话可说了。

村长证实，自但丁上一次去那里的这两天以来，没有人受到恶魔的伤害。他表达了一些对那些恶魔还没有死的困惑，但丁并没有告诉他实情。“它们明早就会消失了。”但丁告诉他，“无论以何种方式。”

“那么，你现在相信它们了吗？”尼禄跟着但丁离开村长办公室时问道。

“差不多吧。”

在剩下的时间里，他们只是在村子里闲逛。这个村子并不大，一个人可以在一下午就看完这里所有的东西，所以他们就这么做了。但丁找到了一家可以给他做草莓圣代的汽水甜品店，尼禄不禁偷笑。

“你，”他说，“草莓圣代。”斯巴达的儿子。

但丁微笑了。“很高兴看到你笑出来，小孩。”

“去你的。”不过尼禄也意识到大笑的感觉真的很好。

当太阳落到地平线上时，他们又回到了教堂墓地。

那里聚集的阴影比自然存在的更为浓稠，当微风吹来一阵微弱而遥远的哀号声时，尼禄脖子后面的毛发刺痛起来。但丁一定听到了，但他没有作出反应，所以尼禄也没有作出反应。也许这只是恶魔试图隔绝人类接近，他是这么认为的。这足够吓人了。

在被毁坏的教堂里，恶魔们用某种像是木炭的东西在地板上画出了一个环形的阵，并用蓝色、白色和绿色的粉尘撒出里面的线条。边缘放置了蜡烛，还没有点燃。

“斯斯斯巴达的儿子子子，”当但丁和尼禄走进教堂时，恶魔们蜂拥至门口，低语道，“我们几几几乎准备好了，看既既见了吗？”“……几几几乎准备好了，看既既见了吗？”

“退后。”尼禄拔出剑，横在自己和恶魔之间。“别那么近。”

“没关系。”但丁说，他用一只手按下了绯红女皇的剑身。然后倾向尼禄，非常平静地说，“待在门边，做好准备。”

“好。”尼禄靠在门框上，剑尖抵在地面。

恶魔们毫秒不差地在黄昏时分开始了它们的仪式。但丁把发光的手套放在圆圈的中央，那些影影绰绰的身影围绕着魔法阵摆好姿势，它们细长的手指彼此相连，从它们纤细的喉咙中发出那种古怪语言的歌声。那些词句嘶嘶作响，从它们口中接连滑过，并不完全同步。几分钟后，恶魔们开始摇摆身体，相连的手组成的圆圈一前一后地晃动。

但丁手执他的剑，站在恶魔的圈子外，紧紧地皱着眉头，眯着眼睛，盯着他们的动作。

接下来很长一段时间都是这样：嘶嘶的吟唱，扭动的恶魔，逐渐消失的光线，腐烂般的恶臭，没了。尼禄开始觉得无聊，但是但丁告诉他要做好准备，而且但丁看起来确实非常警觉，时刻准备着做任何事。

大约一个小时后，空气开始在教堂中流动，一阵柔和的微风绕着教堂转圈，没过多久，蜡烛就自己燃起来了。黑暗的教堂里突然涌起亮光让尼禄吓了一跳，但恶魔们并没有改变它们的咏唱。尼禄现在可以看到，它们的眼睛是闭着的，吟唱着那些非人的语句，身体摇摆着，仿佛沉醉在狂喜中。

但丁卷起他的袖子，举起他的剑，用剑的边缘割破他的前臂，然后挥动手臂，血液飞过恶魔们的头顶溅到炭线上。白色的粉尘立刻燃烧起来，当尼禄看到火焰的线条游弋，流动时，他脖子上的寒毛再次倒竖。

“什么鬼。”他自言自语。为什么但丁要协助这个……这个非自然的东西？

歌声变了调子，变得更高了……或许是更急切了。但丁绕着圆圈走了一圈，抬头看了尼禄一眼，疑惑地皱了皱眉。尼禄只是耸耸肩，不知道这个表情意味着什么。

微风越吹越剧烈，恶臭也越来越浓，蜡烛的火焰忽明忽暗。白色粉尘上蠕动的火线已经熄灭，但丁再次割破了他的胳膊，更多的血溅到了圆圈里。蓝色的粉尘燃烧成蓝色的火焰。

突然间，尼禄感觉他呼吸不到足够的空气。他可以毫无问题地吸气呼气，但空气中似乎缺乏氧气。他挣扎了一分钟左右，努力想要呼吸，几乎气喘吁吁，但这并没有起到任何作用，只是让他感到头晕眼花。

圆圈上的空气似乎在闪动着，像是发热一样震颤。

这太可怖了，这大错特错。这一切都大错特错，像是这个世界在从里向外翻转，像是教堂里有某种病态的，感染性的东西在肆意生长。尼禄开始感到恶心反胃，他用一只手捂住肚子，然后另一只手捂住了嘴。

这不对劲。

他转身打开身后的门。他需要离开这里，需要一些空气呼吸。需要离开这里。

外面气温凉爽，夜色四合；尼禄都没有意识到教堂里已经变得有多么酷热，散发出多少死尸的臭气。他关上门，靠在门上，仰望星空，长长地吸进凉爽的空气。

至少，在这里，世界是正面朝外的。

他知道他应该回去。隔着门板，他可以依微听到轻柔的吟唱声，蜡烛的光线和蓝色的火光从彩色玻璃窗上透出来，在草地上留下奇异的图案。他应该回到里面去，回到魔法的浓瘴中去，回到那些小而幽暗的恶魔身影和它们令人毛骨悚然的咏唱中去。但丁告诉他要做好准备，他需要做好准备，但当他摸到门把手时，他的手在颤抖，他无法让自己打开门。

那里面发生的事情和这个世界一点关系也没有。怪异。失常。尼禄根本不想参与其中。

但丁为什么要帮它们？尼禄无法理解。它们是相对无害的又怎样？它们是恶魔，杀死恶魔就是恶魔猎人的工作。但丁就是以此谋生的。为什么他现在不这么做？

教堂里传来的低吟音量升高了一点，光线投射到草地上的阴影变成了病态的绿色。尼禄必须回到那里。他必须这么做。他又一次把手放到门把手上，但又一次他不能转动。

但丁告诉他做好准备，尼禄却甚至无法回到这栋建筑里。他靠在门上，浑身发抖，他把额头抵在门上，用手里的剑稍稍支撑自己站稳。他再也进不去了。

仪式又花了一个小时才完成，尼禄隔着门听着。吟唱声再次升起，但再也没有更加响亮；光芒变亮，变暗，又变亮，呈现出橙红色。里面发生了什么，门摇晃起来。尼禄应该回去，应该做好准备……他知道他做不到了。杀死恶魔，可以。当魔界之门被打开时，站在旁边……显然，这超出了他的力量。

这使他感到怯懦、愧疚、恐怖和每一种糟糕透顶的感受，但是他做不到。他用恶魔的手捂住了自己的脸，有点想要去死。

午夜时分，咏唱停止了。窗户里的光消失了。门不再震动了。尼禄蜷缩下来诅咒自己。

自始至终都没有暴力的声音从门里传出，所以尼禄认为一切都按计划进行了，但丁没有必要杀死任何东西。现在，但丁随时都可能出现，他会质问尼禄为什么退却，也许还会鄙视他和他的软弱。尼禄自己都鄙视他自己。

脚步声从教堂里响起，尼禄站了起来。他不会像那样跪着面对但丁。

“嘿，小孩。”但丁说。他肩上扛着剑，单手拿着手套，它们发出的微弱光芒就像黑暗中的狐火。“想去收我们的报酬吗？”

“我什么都没做。”尼禄难堪地说，等待着迎面而来的嘲讽。

在黑暗里很难看清，但是但丁皱起的眉头确实显得很困惑。“你看门了，不是吗？”

天啊。但丁认为尼禄是有意出来的。有那么一瞬间的混乱，尼禄摇摆不定，是就让但丁这么以为，挽回面子，还是承认自己逃跑了。然后他又说了一遍：“我什么也没做。”

但丁友好地拍了一下尼禄的肩膀，向车子走去。“小孩，没有你我真的做不到。如果没有你给我一个住的地方，还让我借了你的车，事情就完全不同了。而且你确实看了门。”

“不是这样的。”尼禄说，“我……我在那里呆不下去，由于某些原因。”

但丁打开车门，在灯光下仔细检查自己的前臂；当他搓揉它表面时，一道腐蚀的痕迹剥落了。他放下他的袖子，说：“这事的发展对我们来说都是最好的。至少你像我告诉你的那样守在门口，没有像我第一次一样逃到了山丘上。”

尼禄慢慢走近车，试图消化这一信息。“我……想……”

“别慌了，小孩。恶魔世界的门会让任何人都想吐。”

现在刚过午夜，但是但丁坚持立刻向村长收钱，于是尼禄把他俩载回了村子。他待在车里，但丁砰砰砰地敲着村长的门，直到有人来应门。然后他挤了进去。

但丁花了一点时间来在村长家里完成他的交易，尼禄则花了这点时间来说服自己，他在教堂那里没有作出可耻的事情。感觉上他做了，不过但丁似乎并不这么看待。但丁肯定知道事情会如何发展。所以他让尼禄守在门口。

但是做好准备，尼禄对自己说，他在这点上失败了。

十五分钟左右后，但丁从屋里出来，上了车。“完事了？”尼禄问。

“完事了。”

尼禄开上了返程的路；等他们快到家时，天也快亮了，但他并不觉得疲惫。当他们在海岸公路上时，但丁从他的大衣里掏出一叠现金，数出五张钞票，递给尼禄。

“这是什么？”尼禄问。

“你的那份，小孩。”  
“我什么也没做。”尼禄又一次说道。他把目光转回到路上，没有拿钱。“我也不是为了钱来的。”

但丁嗤之以鼻：“你让我住在你家，借我你的车，还照我说的看了门。”

“我没有。”尼禄说，羞耻之心油然而生。“我没法待在那里。”

但丁再次驳回了这种说法。“你没有逃跑，也没有呕吐，任何人对你的评价都会比我第一次看到魔界之门打开的时候要高。”

尼禄不知道这是真的，还是只是但丁出于好心的托词。不管是哪种，这都让他感觉好了一小点。

“拿去吧。”但丁又挥了挥那几张钞票，这次尼禄收下了。然后但丁向后靠了靠，明显直接睡着了。

在回弗杜那的半路上，尼禄确实开始感到疲倦；但丁今天让他思考了很多，但尼禄的思索并没有真正找到一个方向。他在播放器里放了一张CD让自己保持清醒，而但丁再一次没有抱怨，甚至没有表现出任何被音乐吵醒的迹象。

-

“起来。”车开进尼禄家的车道时，尼禄推了但丁一把。“我们到了。”

年长的人立刻醒来了，马上警觉起来。“现在几点了？”

“快七点了。”尼禄熄了火。他有二十四个小时没合眼了，他需要睡眠，但他需要先知道一些事。“你什么时候……走？”

“你想让我什么时候走？”

尼禄不太明白这个问题的意思。“星期六第一班到大陆的船在八点钟开。”他说。

“你想让我坐那条船吗，小孩？”

为什么这成了尼禄的决定？“我不知道你为什么要留在这里。”他说。这比其他任何事都更让他迷惑。

但丁伸展了一下身体，发出一声响亮的咔吧声。“如果你不想让我留在这里，那就没有为什么。但没准你不介意我在你身边多待一两天。”

这个回答对尼禄来说并没有意义，不过他确实有点喜欢有但丁在身边。或许恶魔猎人只是想度个假。“当然。”他说。“我不介意。”

他们进了屋。尼禄太累了，上床睡觉前几乎什么也做不了，但当他去冰箱里拿苹果汁时，他看到了盖在前天吃剩的晚餐上的盘子。要是加热一下就更好了，但尼禄没力气了；他吃光了冷掉的意大利面，味道不错。

他想起那场打断了晚餐的小打闹——实际上那不仅仅是一场打闹，而是一种他只能与一个非人类的对手进行的战斗。虽然结束得不是很好，但是……确切地说，并不好玩，但绝对是他所需要的东西，

然后他想起了那场战斗是怎样糟糕地结束的。尼禄爬上床，入睡时仍带着恼火。

尼禄在下午早些时候醒来，礼拜的人又出现在草坪上。但丁已经起来了，他叫了披萨。

“我们不是刚吃过披萨吗？”尼禄问道，但他还是拿了一块。

“披萨是大自然中完美的食物。”但丁回答。

外面可以听到一些微弱的声音，尼禄透过窗户查看，他觉得来的人好像更多了。“你得做点什么。”他对但丁说。

“你想让我做什么？”

“我不知道。”尼禄折了一下披萨，咬了一口。“随便什么。告诉他们你不是斯巴达的儿子。”

“我不会对他们说谎的，小孩。”

“那我就不知道了。告诉他们斯巴达死了，整个宗教从一开始就是一派胡言。”尼禄想了想，又说：“斯巴达死了，是吧？”

但丁把他的胳膊放在沙发靠背上。“是的。他死了。”

在去卡门村的路上，恶魔猎人说过一些事情，关于比斯巴达更强大的存在的事情。那一定是个恶魔——没有人类能和斯巴达相提并论——这难道不是一个让人不舒服的想法吗？

“杀了他的东西，”尼禄担忧地说，“你知道它还在吗？”

很长一段时间没有回应。“我确实知道。”但丁最后说，“它不在了。”

“它怎么了？”

“我把它送回了它来自的地方。至少需要几十年时间它才能再次打破屏障。”

尼禄目瞪口呆。“你。你把比斯巴达更强大的东西打败了？”

但丁防御性地举起双手，“嘿，别说得好像很容易似的。”

难以置信！“斯巴达摧毁了地狱的军队！”尼禄说，“你是说你比他们还要更强大？”他不安地搔了搔鬼手的背部。

“我好像记得，有个小混蛋面对地狱大军表现得也很不错，就在不到两年前。”

尼禄皱起眉，感觉但丁正在某个方面对他居高临下，尽管他的言语和语气中没有任何迹象能证明这一点。“那不一样。”他说。

“哪不一样？”

“我别无选择。”尼禄再次望向窗外。那些人正把他们对斯巴达的祈祷转移到但丁身上。但丁只是在吹牛吗，还是这或许确实合情合理？

他想不出来像但丁这样的人为什么会费心吹牛。该死。

“胡说八道。”但丁说，“你有选择。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”但丁坚决地说。“你本来可以走开的。你本来可以眼睁睁看着别人死去。”

“我做不到那样。”尼禄说。即使他的朋友和家人没有受到威胁，他也不可能就这样走开，尤其是他知道自己可以做些什么的时候。眼睁睁看着别人死去？他感觉被这个暗示侮辱了。

“选择，”但丁说，“是人类的象征。选择使人类比恶魔更高级。人类可以选择富有同情心。人类可以选择去爱。”他停顿了一下，补充道：“你选择了踏上危险的道路，去保护那些比你弱小的人。你选择了关心。选择了爱。”

“随便你怎么说。”尼禄选择了坠入爱？这完全是无稽之谈。他并没有选择，尤其是在他变成恶魔后。他的爱是自私的；姬莉叶曾为此受苦。

“当斯巴达选择关心人类的时候，他就不再仅仅只是一个恶魔。”但丁，“两者皆是，也皆非。在两者之间。就像我。就像你。”

我们是一样的，你和我。但丁第一次说这句话的时候尼禄就不相信，现在他仍然不相信。“我本来就是人，但丁。”尼禄说，“我不是恶魔，直到我被一个恶魔攻击，得到了这个东西。”他用他那闪闪发光的鬼手做了一个粗鲁的手势。但丁没有回应，只是给了他一个真正的、像是那么回事儿的眼神。尼禄再次转向窗户。

必须得对外面的人采取什么措施了。尼禄决定做一些尝试，即使没有奏效，他也可以把自己生来是半魔的想法抛之脑后，至少一分钟。

“你要去哪儿？”尼禄走向门口时但丁问，但尼禄只是砰地一声甩上了身后的门。

当门打开时，人行道上的人们看起来满怀希望，但当他们看清是尼禄时，希望的神情消失了。尼禄打量了一下，执事不在里面。运气不错。他可不觉得他有机会和执事讨论神学。

他把鬼手揣在口袋里，走近他们。“嘿，伙计们。我的这个朋友，不是你们想的那样。你们就不能回家吗？”

“他是我们的主斯巴达的儿子。”住在两条街以外的贾尼斯•米勒说。

“他是那个冲着教皇的脸开枪的人。”尼禄说，“你不记得了吗？你当时在场啊。”他环顾其余的人，“你们当时都在场！你们不记得了吗？”

有那么一瞬间，他们中的一些人看起来动摇了。这是杰克•萨顿——该死的又是他——说：“显然，这是我们的主的意志。如果不是斯巴达的意志，他的儿子是不会这么做的。”

妈的。“斯巴达死了。”尼禄对他们说，“他没有意志，因为他已经死了。”

“我们需要他时，他就会回来了。”杰克说。一些人又开始祈祷。

“不，”尼禄说，“他不会的。他死了。但丁在大家面前杀了教皇并不是按照他的意志。我都不知道你见过了他满身是教皇的血的样子，还怎么能向他祈祷！”

“你在亵渎神明。”但杰克的语气很和善，“你的信仰一直都很脆弱。”

在尼禄脱口而出一些真的会让他后悔的话之前，他听到前门又打开了。“我的仰慕者们！”但丁大声说。他听起来很高兴。

“回屋里去。”尼禄对他说，但是但丁完全不理他。

“别再亵渎神明了，尼禄。”海伦•萨顿说。

禁止暴力。尼禄不得不提醒自己，为了让他们闭嘴而揍人不是个好主意，因为他很可能要很艰难才能刹住车。

尽管如此，看着这些平凡的、弱小的人类对刚从房子里出来的这个强大的生物如此崇拜，还是给他一种有趣而并非完全不快的感觉。如果在这里的是斯巴达，而不是但丁，尼禄还会反对吗？他不确定自己有一个可以接受的答案。

跪下，凡人们。尼禄不得不把这句话咽回喉咙里。

“亵渎神明？”但丁说，“我们不要讨论亵渎神明的话题，好吗？”

“当然，我的主。”海伦答道。她立刻双手合十，虔诚地祈祷起来。

该死的。“但丁，这没有用。”尼禄说，但他再次被无视了。

“跟我说说你们的这个宗教。”但丁对着人群说。

他们自然非常乐意服从。但丁回到房子旁边，坐在尼禄家门前的台阶上，弗杜那的信徒们聚集在他周围，为他背诵教义。尼禄把身体靠在房子另一边的墙上，越来越生气。这一点用也没有！

“你们真的觉得斯巴达在这里，”但丁若有所思地说，“在这个岛上，做上帝什么的。”他们向他保证这是真的，这是这个宗教的核心教义之一。毕竟，斯巴达曾亲自出现在弗杜那，亲手传下这一切。

“现在你来了。”海伦•萨顿说。“我的主。”

“我不会留下来的。”但丁说，“我也不会给你们新的法律或者别的东西。”几个崇拜者问他为什么不留下，他说：“这里不是我呆的地方。也不是斯巴达呆的地方，他似乎很讨厌这里。”

这才是真的亵渎神明了。那些人的表情就好像听到了一桩骇人听闻的丑闻，尼禄对此感到恶毒的满足。然而但丁还没说完。“你们这些人不该遵循来自恶魔的法。包括来自斯巴达的。人类不应该被恶魔统治。”

“但是……斯巴达……”

“斯巴达救了你什么？”但丁问，“不让恶魔成为你们的领主？然后你们就自己把恶魔立为了领主。”他向抗议者举起了一只手，那些人停下了。“我知道，我知道，他很迷人，很善良，很高尚，诸如此类的废话。他显然把我妈迷得内裤都掉下来了，字面上的。”他笑了，但显然没有其他人觉得这好笑。他说的一切，都是亵渎。尼禄开始觉得他有点酷，那些人的恶魔上帝的孩子，基本是在往信仰的脸上吐口水。

“他仍然是恶魔。”但丁还在说，“即使你们的祖先看他不像。”

“你怎么能说出这些话？”玛丽•贝思带着恐惧轻声说。

“我也是个恶魔。”但丁说，“对我爸多年前做的那一切心存感激挺好的，我提供服务时都要收费。只收现金，不收支票，也不收信用卡。”他露齿一笑，但瞬间就收起了。“感恩和崇拜完全是两回事，你们不需要把它们混为一谈，尤其是谈论恶魔的时候。”

朱迪思站了起来。“你无权这样说我们的主斯巴达。”她宣布。

“简而言之，”但丁说，“我说的就是这个岛的问题所在。”

-

当所有的信徒都离开后（尼禄希望这次是永远离开），他和但丁回到屋里，尼禄说：“刚刚的事或许有点好笑，但我敢打赌今晚没人会卖披萨给你了。”

“没差。”但丁说。他又伸着四肢瘫在沙发上了。“我大概明早就该走了。”

尼禄的喉咙里生出了一点坚硬的什么，他把门上的门闩转进去。“我还以为只要我给你沙发，你就会一直呆在这不走呢。”

“我想帮你解决那些混账。只是在想解决方法。”

“噢。”尼禄很怀疑还会有人再向但丁祈祷。当然，这对他的名声没什么好处，但反正所有人都觉得他是个危险的怪物了，所以也没什么坏处。“好吧。星期天的渡轮中午开船。”

没有立刻得到回应。尼禄转过身，看见但丁用一种特殊的眼神盯着他。“怎么了？”他问。“我会开车送你，别担心。”

“你在这儿开心吗，小孩？”

这个问题并不完全出乎意料。“我生活在这里。”

“我问的不是这个。”

尼禄知道。他移开视线。“这是你唯一能得到的答案。”

他走进厨房，因为他醒来后只吃了一片披萨，而但丁显然已经把其余的都吃光了。他有点想暂时躲开但丁，但当另一个人跟在他后面，并靠在门框上把尼禄挡在里面时，他也没有太失望。

“我生活在这里。”尼禄又对他说了一遍。

“这是什么意思？”但丁问。“你生活在这里。这是什么意思？”

“意思就是我生活在这里。”他有心思花时间做一顿真正的饭吗？尼禄觉得他没有。他掰开一块面包，往烤面包机里放了两片。

“这能代表你必须生活在这里吗？”

“我和你不一样。”尼禄心里有什么在萌动，并不是第一次了，他想成为但丁那样。他把它强压了下去。

但丁抱起手臂，说：“小孩，没人说你需要像我一样。我只是问你在这里开不开心。你看起来不太开心。”

尼禄注视着烤面包机，一言不发。

停顿了很长一段时间后，但丁说：“如果不是在弗杜那，我不会接这个活儿。我会把它外包出去。对于就为了收拾一些脆弱的小恶魔来说，这真是一趟地狱般的旅行，还没有多少钱。”

而他甚至没有杀掉那些恶魔。尼禄感觉到自己的双手正握成拳头，却没法停下。“失望吗？”他苦涩地问。

但丁叹了口气。“小孩，如果你住在一个安静的社区，做着正常的工作，看起来很快乐……我会感到非常惊讶。但是，嘿，只要你兴致高昂就行。很明显，你在这里兴致并不高昂。”

“你想让我说什么？”尼禄强迫自己转过身去面对那个更为年长的男人。“镇子上所有人都觉得我是个大麻烦？你猜怎么着？他们是对的！”

“他们是吗。”这不是一个问题。

吐司叮地一声弹了出来，尼禄开始给它涂黄油。“你不能只来这里看了我三天，就以为你了解了我的一切，了解了发生的一切。”

“发生了什么？“

尼禄想揍他一拳，为了那听起来善解人意的声音。“我有……这样的脾气。”尼禄说，“事实证明，当你拥有恶魔的力量时，有这样的脾气会引发灾难。”他咬了一口吐司。

“就这些？”

“你觉得这些还不够？”

但丁又只是看着尼禄，好像他知道背后还有更多事，并等着尼禄主动吐口。这是如此令人恼火，因为出于某些原因，他总是对的。

“我伤害了一些人。”当快要被沉默压塌时，尼禄说了。

“我想到了。”但丁说，“我想知道的是，那些事情发生后你为什么还留在这里。”

现在是尼禄盯着他看了。“这里是我的家。”他说。

“以及？”

“以及这里是我的家！”

“还有很多地方可以让你安家。”但丁说，他的声音变得冷硬。“你可能会伤害到很多人，那也没关系。恶魔大部分都在这个岛上消失了，但某个地方总会有更多恶魔。”

“你以为我没想到吗？”尼禄厉声问，“你以为我傻吗？”

“那是什么把你困在这里？”

“这里是我的家。”尼禄又重复了一遍，因为这是他唯一拥有的答案。“我在这里生活。我一直都在这里生活。”

“……我明白了。”

“不，你不明白。”尼禄现在非常愤怒。这个人怎么敢这样评判他？“你什么都不明白，所以别假装你明白。”

“我明白当一个人类群体中的恶魔是什么样的感觉。”

“随你怎么说。”

但丁没说完。他走到厨房的窗口，向后院望去。“他们是那么……易碎，”他说，“那么柔软。你轻轻一挤，他们就坏了。他们没法很快痊愈，而且他们大多数时候都没法完全痊愈。”他的声音变得平静。“在他们身边，我总是必须非常小心。有时我想噬咬他们，或者让他们跪下来，乞求。做到这一切太简单了。”

这令尼禄不寒而栗，因为它听起来诡异的熟悉。但丁确实明白那是什么感觉。他当然明白——他一直都是个恶魔。（不像尼禄，他生来就是人类，他知道自己是。）

“太恶心了。”尼禄说。但是他说的话里，或者说他的心里，并没有本该有的那种反感。

“我知道。”这一次，望向别处的是但丁，他仍然转身凝视着窗外。“他们对恶魔们，对我们，几乎完全没有防御能力。唯一能保护他们不受我的伤害的就是我自己。这是我的选择，不伤害他们，也不控制他们。有些时候，这个选择比其他的选项更难。”他望着尼禄，那时，他脸上的微笑很淡。“当你了解了他们并喜欢上他们的时候，事情就容易多了。难道你不同意吗？”

“闭上你的嘴。”但他无法使自己的语气强硬起来。

“当陌生人带着恐慌敬畏的神情看着你时，那很美味，不是么？”但丁说，“但如果是你爱的人，那就有点沮丧。”

“你是个混蛋。你知道吗？”

“我是个恶魔。你还指望什么？”

尼禄还指望什么呢？他曾一遍又一遍地幻想着能以某种方式与年长的猎人取得联系，在那些幻想中，但丁表现得是如此理解和同情。现在他面对着真实的但丁，他表现出了理解和同情，这却使他愤怒。“我不知道。”

“你可以在任何地方安家，小孩，”但丁说，“无论你去哪里，你至少可以有几个人去喜欢，甚至爱上他们。”

“如果我没有呢？”尼禄的语句低低地溜出口，带着非常熟悉的恐惧。“如果我又对别人发疯怎么办？或者……”或者更糟。他说不出口。跪下，凡人。

“如果你学会了如何管理你的脾气，你就不会那么做了。管理它并不意味着假装它不存在，或者故意让自己生活凄凉。”

“我不是故意的。”尼禄说，但他自己知道某种程度上这是事实。在他在这里做了那些事后……

“跟我回去吧。”但丁说。

一个立即的回绝停留在尼禄的嘴唇间，因为他盼望，希望，渴望得到这样的邀请，他的希望和渴望不想让他拒绝。尼禄克服了它们。“我不能。”他说。

“为什么不能呢？”

“我在这里有责任要负。”

但丁发出一阵狂吠般的大笑声。“是啊，我看得出来。比如说当恶魔们占领了岛另一边的教堂时袖手旁观的责任。”

这不公平！“我不知道它们在那儿！”

“没错。”但丁抱起双臂，靠在台子上，摆出一个随便得令人气愤的姿势。“他们打电话给我，而不是你。他们不觉得你是个恶魔猎人。你自己都不那样称呼你自己。”

尼禄捡起吃了一半的吐司，瞅了瞅，然后开始吃剩余部分。对此他能说什么呢？什么也说不出。“我签了租约。”他说，这可能是目前为止最虚弱的回应。

“噗。租约对一个恶魔来说能代表什么？”

这太诱人了。太诱人了。这将一举解决尼禄所有的问题……这意味着一切都太美好了，不可能是真的。“我不能。”他又说了一遍。

“你可以的。”但丁说，“只要你想。”

太诱人了。“我该怎么做呢？”尼禄问，“我该怎么到那儿呢？我没有多少钱，而且我还从来没有在弗杜那以外的地方生活过。”

他非常希望但丁能主动提出帮他解决后勤支援的问题。恶魔猎人没有让他失望。“别担心。你可以在我家住一段时间。你可以做任何想做的事。如果你真的喜欢在码头工作的话，我们家后面有一个港口。”

“真好笑。”尼禄说，因为一点也不好笑。

他走到厨房的窗口旁。他能这么做吗？把他知道的所有事——所有人——都抛诸脑后？离开姬莉叶？

没有你她会过得更好。

尼禄觉得自己仿佛站在悬崖的边缘，俯视着无尽的虚空。如果他踏出去，底下会是什么？

“我真的希望你能和我一起回去。”但丁说。

“为什么？”尼禄以为但丁会说些想让他快乐，或者类似的屁话。

“我可以一直派另一个人，”恶魔猎人说，“去做那些该死的活儿。”

“混蛋。”尼禄说。

-

但丁告诉他不要带他不能打包的东西。“其他东西都只是一种负担。”男人说。尼禄在行李包里装了衣服，还有一些其他东西，比如说他的剃须刀。他会把他的武器带在身上。

他仔细考虑了一下姬莉叶送给他的几样东西：一个小雕像，几本书，一件超帅的大衣。他拿走了大衣。

他的房东和老板都不愿意在周日一大早接到电话，这样尼禄就可以辞掉工作，终止租约。尼禄发现自己挂掉第二个电话时在轻轻发抖。就是这样了。束缚被切断了。这并不是一个无论如何都不能回头的关键点——他可以找到另一份工作，另一所房子——但他以前从未以这种方式踏入未知的领域。

当他开始包扎手臂准备离开房子时，但丁制止了他。“你是个恶魔，小孩。接受吧。”

尼禄开车载他们抵达渡轮，当车子停在渡轮的汽车甲板上时，他们下了车。有很多人乘坐星期天的渡轮，但是没有多少人能无视靠在栏杆上那两个满头银发、全副武装的男人。尼禄发现自己正把他的鬼手藏在大衣下面。

但丁逮到了他，说：“接受它吧，小孩。”

“你说得倒轻巧。”尼禄对他说。“你看起来又一点也不像恶魔。”

但丁歪着嘴笑了，身子靠了过来，“你要让我这么做吗？”

“不要！”

微风凉爽，地平线上似有电闪雷鸣，但头顶的天空只有几片飞扬的云。尼禄把手放在他的胃部；那里在紧张地颤抖。他真的要这么做了，不是吗？“我以前从来没有离开过弗杜那。”他说。

“万事都会有发生的一刻。”但丁说。“此刻是你离开这个鬼地方的时间了。“

“我想是的。”尼禄转过身，背靠栏杆，看着人们登上渡轮。人类，那些都是。脆弱，易碎，就像但丁说过的。几乎任何恶魔都能轻易得手。不过，在弗杜那再也没有恶魔了……既然尼禄要走了。

是啊，这样是最好的。真希望他的神经能相信。

但丁把一条胳膊搭在尼禄的肩膀上。“来嘛，”他说。“笑一个！这又不是葬礼！”

“我知道。”

“你想的话，等我们回家，我就安排你和翠西见面。”

尼禄试图用肘狠捅他的肚子，可惜但丁还没等那一击命中就转身跑了。“你真是个混蛋！”尼禄气急败坏地说。

“对啊。我就是。”

这是个混蛋，然而，这是个能在尼禄的怒火下安然无恙的混蛋。尼禄拔出背上的剑，说：“我要把你揍出屎来。”

“哦吼！”但丁说，也把他的武器拔了出来，“一个挑战者在做自我介绍了！”

这会吓坏其他旅客，但尼禄没心思关心。尽管如此……“禁止用枪。”他说。

“没问题。”

号角响了，这是渡轮准备启航的信号。尼禄用剑指着但丁说：“你快把我逼疯了。”

“不过嘛，我让你笑了。”

尼禄意识到，他确实笑了。


End file.
